Behind Closed Doors
by femegade
Summary: Why has Legion spending so much time in the commander's quarters? It seems Trinity Shepard has a secret obsession and a disturbed Garrus aims to get to the bottom of it. ME2 R&R. Implied FemShep/Legion and a jealous Garrus. Rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Conjured this one up last night and didn't want to lose it. A little bit of ME2 lighthearted R&R. Not sure how many chapters yet, but they will be short and sweet.**

**Like it, love it, hate it… doesn't matter, just read and review it! ;)**

* * *

"Shepard-Commander."

Trinity Shepard looked up from her coffee stirring to find Legion standing barely a foot away. His single geth "eye" rotated in his head, as he attempted to convey his thoughts to her. She stared at him curiously, before it donned on her exactly what the synthetic being had been wordlessly proposing. Her heart fluttered anxiously. It was clear Legion had been thinking about it, just as she had. The allure and excitement of their previous excursion was just too much to ignore. There was no turning back, they were in too deep. She gave the other crewmembers, which had been munching on their morning rations, a sideways glance. Returning her attention to her geth teammate, she met him with a nod of approval. "Give me ten minutes," Trinity told him lowly. "I need to prepare…"

Legion's eye bobbed in acknowledgment before taking his leave of the mess hall while Trinity silently slipped away towards the elevator.

Garrus stared hard at the coffee mug left behind on the mess counter. Still steaming, it had been abandoned without a second thought. His gut twisted in uneasiness as he stared back down at his food.

"Looks like they're at it again," Jack, the tattooed convict they'd picked up from Purgatory, proclaimed. She pleasantly speared some food with her fork before shooting an amused glance at the distraught turian sitting athwart from her.

His attention shot up to the human woman, avian eyes twitching with curiosity. "What do you mean? At _what_ again?"

"You need to step outside that battery once in a while, Vakarian," Jack pointed out, motioning down the hall with her now empty utensil.

"For some reason, Shepard has taken too much of an interest in that geth," Tali muttered bitterly. "She's been spending time with it in her quarters as of late."

"In her quarters?" Garrus sputtered. "Why?" She rarely even invited _him_ to her quarters.

Tali remained silent. It was clear she knew no more than he as to why. Jack was the one to speak up. "I think she's got a fetish for machines," she declared, lowering her voice.

Tali straightened, her purple-hued mask whirling to the woman beside her. "You know that's not true!" the quarian shot back.

"How do you know?" Jack questioned her. "I've known some women who preferred synthetic dick over the real thing. Maybe it just does it for her."

"This is outrageous!" Garrus bellowed, rising up from his seat and slamming his hands down on the table in irritation.

"What's wrong, Vakarian? Jealous?" Jack teased, her eyebrow raised curiously as she peered up at the flustered turian.

The three of them suddenly paused when they heard the door to the med bay slide open. They sat in an uncomfortable silence and stillness as Legion emerged from within and began passing by their position. The geth stopped, only to examine them suspiciously for a brief moment, before continuing on past the mess and towards the elevator. Garrus's heart near stopped when he heard the familiar sound of the elevator's squeaks and groans, as it made its trek to the top floor. His eyes shifted hesitantly to the two females seated across from him. One, he could not determine her reaction due to the opalescent mask, and the other… Well, he can't say he liked the look of 'I told you so' on her face.

"I'm going to prove you're wrong," Garrus told her determinately.

"Wait!" Jack exclaimed. "You going up there?"

"Just to listen," he replied, meeting her question with a casual shrug.

"To eavesdrop!" Tali chimed in matter-of-factly.

"Count me in," Jack stated, though it came off more as a demand.

"Shepard won't like this!" Tali objected, glancing from one friend to the other. When neither looked as if they were going to change their minds she groaned. "Fine, I'm going too! Someone needs to make sure this doesn't get out of hand…" Both Garrus and Jack exchanged knowing glances before the turian turned to lead the small reconnaissance team toward the elevator.

Once on the commander's floor, the three of them crept towards the door, the red indicator hinting that Shepard wished to not be disturbed. Tali looked on while the other two huddled close against the door, pressing their ears, or ear canals, against the cool metal. "I don't like this," the quarian stated, crossing her arms.

"Shhh," Jack demanded, shooting her a dirty look. Pressing her ear harder against the door, she strained to listen. "I don't hear anything—"

Almost as if on cue, she heard a laugh emanate from within the room and the sound of Trinity Shepard's voice could be heard. "So, before we start, I want to see it. You said you've upgraded since the last time."

"Indeed we have, Shepard-Commander," replied the reverberating voice of Legion.

After a few seconds of silence, the commander's voice rose up, this time with more excitement. "Impressive! Can I hold it?" Another pause caused the three eavesdroppers to shift uncomfortably against the door. "It's huge and has a nice weight to it! These upgrades are phenomenal. How much did it cost?"

"25,699 galactic credits," the geth responded with what sounded like a bit of pride in his synthetic voice.

"Nice! I could see getting a lot of use out of something like this. Maybe I'll have to get one of my own."

Garrus quickly pulled his hand away from the door when his claws had begun to dig in, causing gouges in the sleek metal.

"Shepard-Commander. Shall we begin? This platform is interested in testing the performance of its new equipment."

Jack cupped her hand over her mouth to repress a laugh while Tali, who couldn't seem to take it anymore, pressed herself against the door to hear the goings on more clearly. Garrus, on the other hand, was simply glued to the door out of troubled fear and denial.

"Okay I'm ready," Shepard said finally. "I'd like to explore this area a bit first, if I could. Just to get a feel for it. I want to know which position will provide the most gain."

"Then we are in consensus," Legion replied, seemingly pleased.

"Good, then get in," the commander ordered. "The faster we get into position, the better."

Garrus couldn't push himself away from the door any faster. The look on his face was one of pure horror. Knowing what was going on behind this door made him want to crawl back into the main battery and burry himself in calibrations. "Let's go," he demanded finally, his voice level and devoid of emotion.

"I'm not done," Jack replied, keeping herself glued against the door.

For a moment, Tali didn't know what to do. Curiosity maintained her kneeling before the door, but the look on Garrus's face scared the environment right out of her suit. Placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder she peered hard at her through the purple mask. "We're done."

"Fine," Jack muttered in reluctant surrender.


	2. Chapter 2

**And finally the conclusion to Behind Closed Doors... I hope you like!**

* * *

Garrus stared at Shepard for a while, unsure of how to begin. After days of avoiding her, he finally decided he'd had enough. She never asked why he had been avoiding her, nor why he suddenly wanted to talk, alone, in the main battery. He just needed to come out with it; find out _why_. "I'm not very good at being subtle, Trin, so I'm just going to come out with it," he stated, looking her directly in the eye. "I know what you and Legion have been doing lately, and frankly I'm concerned."

Shepard's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you know about that?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Shepard, but I listened outside your door the last time you two were… together."

"And why would you do that?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. She sounded more curious than angry.

"Honestly, I was jealous, Trin," Garrus admitted, swallowing his pride. No sense in being coy now. He knew Trinity Shepard well, and she didn't appreciate _coy_.

"Jealous?" she asked, taken aback with shock.

"I just want to know… why a geth? Why not-" He paused briefly to steady his nerves. "Me?"

"You?" Trinity inquired curiously. "I didn't know you were into _that_."

"Why? Because you're human?"

She shot him a dumbfounded stare. "No, I just—"

"Trin, that doesn't matter to me," Garrus interrupted, taking her hands gingerly into his own. "I just want you to know that I'd like to try it with you." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I've been thinking about it for a long time, just never knew how to bring it up."

She gave him a wide grin, her dark eyes flashing with unfettered excitement. "Okay. So when do you want to do this?"

Garrus's mouth fell open and he nearly reeled back, taken off guard by her nonchalant acceptance of his confession. However unpredictable she typically was, he didn't think she'd be the type to rush into something like this, especially when it came to cross-species intercourse. Humans had a name for this; _free spirit_, or something. "Well, I should probably do some research first. Make sure I know what I'm doing so I don't embarrass myself." He couldn't help but chuckle at how stupid that sounded.

"Research?" Shepard asked, a little smirk playing on her lips. "Don't worry, Garrus. I'll teach you everything you need to know." She gave him a playful wink.

Garrus's eyes widened with disbelief. '_Teach'_? Did she already have experience with turians? His commander was _certainly_ full of surprises. Well, he was a bit nervous but with her reassurance there seemed to be no sense in putting it off much longer. The sooner he can show her how well he could please her, the sooner she'd call it off with the geth. "Okay then. How about tonight?"

"Perfect!" she exclaimed "Come to my quarters at 18:00."

"I'll be there."

* * *

At 17:45 Garrus shuffled uneasily towards the closed door of the commander's quarters. With the bottle of wine grasped tightly in his clammy hand and the bag of _goods_ he confiscated from Mordin tucked under his arm, he braved that fated knock. When the door slid open he straightened, hesitating taking that cursed step beyond the threshold.

"Hey Garrus," Shepard greeted him. The sugared smile on her face left no indication of apprehension or doubt. Her confidence both excited him and scared him to death.

"Trin," he replied, finally stepping into the room. "I brought some wine. And some… other _things_."

"Fantastic!" she exclaimed, relieving him of his burdens and placing them on her coffee table. "You're a little early so I didn't have time to dry my hair," she uttered sheepishly. Her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of rose as she brushed her hands down the front of her tank top in an attempt to dry it. The action only succeeded in drawing his attention to her damp skin and the two nubs poking through her shirt.

"I don't mind at all," Garrus assured her, mandibles flaring with the anticipation of touching that soft skin and discovering the wonders of human breasts. He'd heard many pleasant things from other turians who had been with human females; their soft textures being the most talked about.

"Well, feel free to have a seat on the couch. Once Legion gets here we'll start."

The blood in his veins froze solid and his heart felt like it had fallen to his ass. "Legion? You invited the _geth_?"

Her brow arched curiously. "Is that a problem?"

"I just thought you and I would try this alone…" He didn't bother trying to hide his disappointment. Why did she have to invite the geth? The thought of her responding to its touches over his own made him angry, territorial. He wanted to take her now so he could have her all to himself. His mind was suddenly invaded with thoughts of savagely tearing through her clothing and burying himself deep within her. "How about we start without… Legion?" he suggested hopefully, sweeping a hand over her arm.

"Legion was really excited about tonight. I can't do that to him."

"_It_," Garrus corrected in a biting tone. "And _it _is a machine, Trin." It was enough that she had crossed the boundary into using a machine for sexual pleasure, but to go as far as to perceive it to have a gender and a sense of feeling was something he just couldn't take.

"Legion is different, Garrus. You'll see." She shot him a warm smile that kept him at bay, yet his blood still seethed with a lingering jealousy. "Next time it'll just be you and me. I promise."

"Okay," he muttered, giving in. He'd give it a try, just for her _and_ just this once. After this he would find a way to have her all to himself, even if it meant he had to _dispose_ of a certain machine. The _swoosh_ of the door behind him cut through his thoughts, the unwelcome sound quickly setting him on edge.

"Shepard-Commander," Legion greeted in his synthetic, emotionless voice. Shifting its photoreceptor towards the turian, it bobbed slightly. "Garrus Vakarian."

"Legion," Garrus replied levelly. He found it truly difficult to hold back his tone, his animosity growing exponentially as soon as the geth entered the room and focused its attention on his Trin.

"Why don't you two go have a seat? If you don't mind, Garrus, I'm going to crack open that wine."

Garrus and Legion sat on opposite ends of the leather couch staring at one another. The placid demeanor of the geth only served to irritate Garrus all the more. He was relieved when Shepard returned with the opened wine bottle and two glasses. "Hey Legion. Would you like some wine?" Garrus asked, flashing his teeth in a sneer.

"We cannot consume this substance," the geth replied, his photoreceptor focusing on the scrutinizing turian.

"Ah, right, of course not. You're a _machine_," Garrus responded sourly. He was about to say more when Shepard shot him an annoyed glare. Snapping him mouth shut, he crossed his arms and leaned back like a pouting child.

Shepard took a sip of her beverage, a bit uncomfortable by the current atmosphere boiling between Garrus and Legion. "So, shall we get started?" she abruptly suggested, breaking the heavy silence.

"Uh… sure," Garrus stumbled. _Spirits_, she was eager.

"Great! I'll get the equipment!" She promptly leapt up from the couch and sprinted up the small set of stairs.

Garrus's mouth fell open. _'Equipment'_? Now he was quite nervous by what she had planned. He wouldn't have imagined her to be into anything_ too_ freaky. Except for a _geth_ that is…

While Shepard dug around under her terminal desk, Garrus decided that maybe he would help things along a bit. No sense in wasting time undressing with her being so impatient already. Turians weren't necessarily known for wasting time in the clothing removal process as most were already discarded before it got to the point of sex, else they be ripped to shreds. Ignoring the scrutinizing stare of the geth, he pulled at the zipper to his civilian tunic, letting it fall open to reveal his rather impressive chest plating. It was a little cool in the room, but the anticipation of being with Shepard was more than enough to warm him. Letting the tunic drop on the couch, he stood and glared at Legion as the geth's photoreceptor followed his movements.

"What are you staring at?" Garrus growled.

"We are curious."

Garrus shook his head. _Let it be curious_, he thought. Hooking his talons under his waistband he was about to push down his trousers when he locked eyes with Shepard. She stared at him, unmoving, her expression filled with both shock and confusion. It was then that he noticed something she wore on her head. It was some type of headgear that reminded him of those used for virtual reality experiences. In her hands she held a box, however, he couldn't make out its contents.

"Garrus, what are you doing?" Shepard demanded, staring wide-eyed at his lack of tunic and at the pants which were about to perform a disappearing act.

"I-I… Um…"

"Shepard-Commander. We believe the turian's body temperature has been rising above comfortable levels. Perhaps you may wish to lower your atmospheric heating levels to better accommodate turian physiology."

"I'm sorry, Garrus! I didn't realize!" Shepard looked embarrassed as she quickly set down the box. She looked as if it hadn't occurred to her that a turian might find the temperature in her room a bit hotter than they were accustomed to.

As she sprinted to her thermostat to adjust the room temperature, Garrus's eyes wandered down to the box she had set down on the table. It was filled with additional headpieces along with some wires and a white plastic box. His avian eyes read the logo on the box clearly. 'VRme'. Suddenly it all came together like a slap in the face. He wasn't invited to Shepard's cabin for _sex_… He was invited to play a video game! He peered at the geth who began sifting through the box, digging out a headset and handing it to Garrus. Garrus took the headset from it hesitantly. For a few moments their gazes met knowingly, both acknowledging that Legion had just saved his ass. "Thanks, Legion," he said with a nod.

Shepard came bouncing back, her excitement renewed after satisfying the needs of her guests. "Let me know if you'd like me to turn it down any more, Garrus."

"Thanks, Trin," he replied, his neck purpling slightly in embarrassment. He hated lying to her, but the truth was just too incriminating.

"Before we start gaming, let's check out what else you brought!" she exclaimed, grabbing up the bag of Mordin's '_goodies_'.

Garrus felt his world suddenly shatter before his eyes as she peeled open the container. "Trin, wait!"

* * *

Though Garrus was never able to stop Shepard from exploring the contents of the bag, he may have saved _some_ face with the '_oops I grabbed the wrong one_' claim. And despite the night not going as planned he was, however, pleased to find that he had been worrying for nothing about Shepard and Legion's relationship. It seemed that Legion's "equipment" Shepard had been making such a big deal about, was an impressively upgraded sniper rifle that would have required many weeks of straight gameplay to purchase. Of course, since Legion was a machine, this was apparently very feasible for it. Shepard had been absolutely delighted to add another player to the mix, calculatingly fashioning new tactics for their 3v3 matches. She said it reminded her of her typical ground team structure, which came much more naturally than 2v2. Though the first round, which Shepard insisted was purely for practice, hadn't gone so well, the remaining hours were spent on successfully achieving consecutive wins. Both Shepard and Legion were impressed at how quickly Garrus adjusted to the virtual reality setting, as well as with how many headshots he'd been able to divvy out in his second round.

It wasn't until 2330 hours that they decided to call it quits and, with Garrus's help, a yawning Shepard began packing away the equipment for another day. Legion had already left by the time they finished cleanup. As Garrus gingerly collected his shirt and dubious bag of items, he thought he caught some curious glances coming from his human friend who had been hovering close by. It seemed that his imagination was still getting the better of him.

"Planning on leaving already?" Shepard asked him, a disappointed tone in her voice.

Garrus's mouth fell open as he stared at her. "Did you have something else in mind?"

"Well, I might have…" She trailed off curiously. "However you _did_ say bringing that bag was _completely_ accidental."

Garrus sighed, dropping the bag back on the table. "Look, Trin… I admit, when you asked me here tonight, I didn't think it was to play a video game." After realizing how that sounded, he threw up his hands defensively. "Not that I didn't enjoy it! I _did_. Very much. It's just that… I thought…"

"The night's not over yet," she purred, a playful, tantalizing smile on her soft lips.

Garrus flashed his sharp teeth in a grin after realizing what she was insisting. Acting on impulse and unrelenting anticipation of what was to come, he took her arm drew her close, their bodies flush against one another. Though still nervous of the whole cross-species thing, he could definitely say he was happy there would be one less _species_ involved in the rest of the night's activities. He could see her eyes widen in surprise as his plates shifted with this thought. "Hmm…" he murmured thoughtfully. "I'm thinking the night won't be over for _quite_ a while."

Her lips parted and her soft pink tongue darted out to lick at his mouth. "Good. Because I'm suddenly not tired."


End file.
